SBR Chapter 40
|next = }} , originally in the UJ release, is the fortieth chapter of Steel Ball Run and the seven hundred ninety-second chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary As Johnny and Gyro cross the finish line of the 4th Stage, Valentine observes them and worries about the traitor who stole the message, as Lucy returns to her husband. Gyro and Johnny see that they are merely in 3rd and 4th place, the winner of the Stage being a Japanese competitor, Norisuke Higashikata. The duo also sees Diego finish at the 54th place, wary of his eventual return in the race. A flashback details the discussion Lucy had with Johnny and Gyro. A map on the ground displays the , and shows the location of the Right Arm, the Ears, and the Legs. Lucy is confused as to the purpose of the Corpse Parts, and reveals that Valentine has the heart, though his ability is unknown; Gyro then asks Lucy if anyone can trace her coming to the Green Tomb, and at her denial, Gyro tells her to get back close to the President and steal his Corpse Part. Johnny and Lucy are horrified at the suggestion, but Gyro insists, as the only way to defeat him is to rob him of his power, and Lucy is still unsuspected. Lucy reluctantly accepts, and Gyro gives her the Left Eye, relinquishing his Scan ability. The three on them carry on to Kansas City. The 5th and 6th Stages begin, the "Illinois Sky Line" and the "Michigan Lake Line", around 780 km from Kansas City to Chicago then around 690 km from Chicago to Mackinaw City. In an alley of Kansas City, Diego waits for a representative of the government, as he requested a meeting with them about the Corpse Parts. Even if the representative plays dumb, they are observed from afar by Valentine. Diego proposes an alliance to hinder Johnny and Gyro as he restores his horse's health during the 5th and 6th Stages, and also proposes to sell his Left Eye at the end in exchange for mayorship of Manhattan. The representative refuses the deal, but Diego reveals his trump card, he knows the existence of a third person who met with Johnny and Gyro, having determined from the trails that Johnny's horse was carrying someone else, and he determined their exact weight. Valentine is forced to accept the deal, and at Diego's demand, grants him a subordinate Stand User. The Stand User comes out of a nearby hiding spot, his identity remaining hidden but known to Diego. They demonstrate their ability by transforming a hornet's nest into a homonculus, and when Diego hits it, it cuts his wristwatch. Valentine departs deciding to take Diego's eye by force later. Appearances |Av6=Wintercatfishguy.png|Name6=Unnamed Characters#President's Aides|SName6=President's Aides |Av7=BlackmoreAv.png|Name7=Blackmore|Status7= |Av8=FunnyValentineAv.png|Name8=Funny Valentine |Av9=LucySteelAv.png|Name9=Lucy Steel |Av10=SoundmanAv.png|Name10=Sandman |Av11=HotPantsAv.png|Name11=Hot Pants |Av12=PocolocoAv.png|Name12=Pocoloco |Av13=NorisukeSBRAv.png|Name13=Norisuke Higashikata I|SName13=Norisuke Higashikata|Status13= |Av14=DotHanAv.png|Name14=Minor Characters#Dot Han|SName14=Dot Han |Av15=Sloop John B.png|Name15=Minor Characters#Sloop John B|SName15=Sloop John B|Status15= |Av16=NoPicAv.png|Name16=Minor Characters#Caravan Serai (SBR)|SName16=Caravan Serai|Status16= |Av17=DiegoAv.png|Name17=Diego Brando }} Trivia *The New York and San Francisco halfway point sign featured on the cover is based on a real sign found at the Sod House and Museum in . *A note from Araki in the middle of the chapter mentions that the found on Gyro's top was worked on by Shinnosuke, the DJ from the Japanese hip-hop band, . References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Chapters